Fear Factor Forks Edition
by drgnlis
Summary: Fear is not a factor for me! Bella had a lot she wanted to prove to Edward, and finally had the perfect opprotunity to show him. Or so she thought. Meanwhile Emmett just claimed to need entertainment, Alice wanted to win, and Edward wanted Bella safe.
1. Teaser

"You want to do WHAT?"

"It will just cost a few million Esme! And provide me with the ultimate blackma-wedding gift for them!"

Carlisle studied my face. Then grinned widely.

"Esme, I think he might make this worth the money."

"It isn't about the money! It's about sending that poor man to the middle of whore-ville! Emmett, this is a wonderful idea, but I refuse to let you do this unless you send that man somewhere else!"

I grinned. This was going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 1 And so it begins

**So... Sorry if that first bit didn't make sense. If it did, I'd be sort of scared. It is meant as more of a teaser of what is to come. I promise it WILL make sense towards the end. This is the first thing I've ever tried to write, no idea if it'll be any good. Leave a review if you have time/ would like to see more. This should turn out rather well, and I do have the story basically mapped out. Thanks for taking the time to read this. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Despite my wishes for the new year, I have not yet been give ownership of anything Twilight, other that copies of the books and a keychain. I also do not own Fear Factor. How sad.**

Bella's POV

It began as anything did around here lately in what was to become my new home, with an argument. Followed by heated words, not of the variety that I had recently taken a liking to either, the angry sort. The very ones that made Jasper so ornery that I could see him mentally counting down the seconds until there would be no use in the arguments that were now occurring; after all I was to soon legally become part of the family. After that... event, there would be a time of just me and Edward using the heated words I enjoyed. Or so I hoped.

Our most recent argument was abo- Oh who am I kidding! I hate to even think of those arguments, they made me remember when... No. I couldn't think like that. I had to keep reminding myself not to remember those months, even now it seemed to good to be true that my love, my Edward would want me in exactly the same way I wanted him.

Only he... did. I smiled to myself. Immediately after which I heard the soft rustle of clothing and a soft female voice whispering "Thank you." Jasper had worked his magic again. How would I get through these next weeks without him and Alice.

"Bella!" Think of the devil and she doth appear. Alice was laughing as she advanced towards me. It had be another w-w-w-Event shopping trip. What would it be this time? Toilet paper for the church bathroom? I internally groaned.

"Bella! We need to go shopping for your wedding...." Alice trailed off as she saw me grimace.

She had that glint in her eyes and I knew there was no was of getting out of this one. There was absolutely no way of convincing her that I didn't need whatever it was, and nobody to get help from. Rose wasn't interested in helping me out, she was starting to enjoy watching the scene around me now. I was betting she had gotten that habit from Emmett. I hadn't seen him for days it seemed, so he was off the list too. Jasper wouldn't help; Alice wouldn't let him. Carlisle was at work. And Esme thought it was sweet that Alice and I were getting to have lots of "fun" together. These "fun" times were more and more frequently ending with me bright red and wearing some object that was not fit for any human to wear. And with Edward bursting in to save me; my own knight in a shining volvo. WAIT! He might be able to save me now, and not later! Unless he had already left...

"EDWARD!" I screamed, it couldn't hurt to try.

"Edward just left to go hunting Bella," Esme called from the other room. "Why don't you go shopping with Alice. You need to go to the grocery store if you want to stay over tonight. We're out of just about all human food again."

Yeah, I was so not getting out of this one. A grocery store I could handle. A mall I couldn't. Hopefully the mall wouldn't take six hours this trip. I sighed and turned to Alice. Maybe I could limit the torture today,

"Alice, I don't want to go shopping today... If you keep our mall time to under an hour, I promise I'll behave the entire time. I want to be home as soon as Edward gets back from hunting. And the grocery store will take a long time." I was begging, and begging pathetically. But Alice would probably jump at the offer of an hour shopping with a behaving Bella.

She frowned slightly at my time limitation, but then smiled widely. I knew she had just had a vision of something that was going to happen.

"We have to get going now! This is going to be so much fun!"

Alice had moved to warp speed; next thing I knew, I was flying down the highway to some shopping mall where I would have to try a million different things on. Alice would critique everything to the last thread count and stitch. I would be bored out of my mind and there would be no Edward for keeping Alice from going overboard. Oh wait, I had given her permission to do so.

"ALICE! I don't need or want eight pairs of black mittens! They all look exactly the same!"

Alice's POV

This was going to be incredibly fun! I almost decided to skip the shopping trip to go straight to the grocery store, but Bella had given me free reign over her for an entire hour. That just didn't happen every day. As it turned out, I was too excited to shop. Me, too excited to shop. That just didn't happen every decade. Bella seemed surprised when after only 55 minutes, I rushed her out the door of the mall with only nine bags of clothing containing only seven pairs of black mittens. I was going soft.

"Alice? You still had time left you know?" Bella said hesitantly, probably half expecting me to drag her back into the mall.

I grinned my patented 'just-you-wait' grin and nodded. "I know, but I've always wanted to go grocery shopping!" I couldn't let her know that there was another reason to get there. That might screw this situation up.

We made it to the grocery as fast as my pretty Turbo could go. I parked and Bella was in the store pushing a cart next to me faster than she could say 'Mike Newton.' Now would come the ultimate test for me, letting Bella control our food buying speed.

We made it through canned goods and boxed items just fine. Then Bella started inspecting every single banana for bruises and ripeness. She picked out a few and moved on to the pears to begin the process again. And then to the peaches and then to the apricots. Then to the apples...

"Bella, do you really need five different kinds of fruit?" I covered my mouth. I was getting some sort of non-shoppers disease! I just said something very similar to what Bella had said earlier. Soothing words Alice, soothing words. Or better, Jasper. Think of Jasper. Uh-oh, Bella was staring at me slack-jawed and eyes wide. The game was up. She knew I wanted to move faster, and she wasn't going to speed up until I told her why.

"Alice..." Bella started to ask. I needed an excuse, quickly.

"Edward is going to be home soon. You were so cooperative today so I was trying to get you home early," I made up flawlessly.

I could tell she didn't buy my excuse, but she let it slide. I wasn't lying. Not truly. Edward was going to be home soon, and Bella had been on her best behavior today. That wasn't why I wanted to hurry through the store though. It had to do with what was on the bulletin board at the exit of the store.

Finally, Bella made it to the front of the store and allowed me to help unload the cart full of human food to the conveyor belt. I demanded that I pay for the food as it was technically 'the Cullen grocery trip of the week.' She agreed with a nod of her head and then walked over to the bulletin board to see why there was a crowd of more than one person near that board. Forks and crowds just don't belong in the same sentence.

Bella's POV

I had no clue what could be so exciting in Forks of all places; I'd been here for almost two years and there had been not one time when I could remember more than one person look at that bulletin board. I wasn't paying attention to whatever Alice had asked, I just nodded and headed over to the crowd. Tyler was there eagerly reading the message; he could tell me what was going on.

"Hey Tyler," I greeted him.

"Hey Bella! Look at this! Fear Factor is coming into town! We should apply to be contestants!" Tyler said excitedly, almost blowing out my eardrums.

"Fear Factor?" Alice asked appearing from nowhere, our bags of groceries presumably in the turbo. I had no idea what he was talking about either though, so I was spared the embarrassment of asking. That didn't stop the blush that my traitors cheeks decided upon when Tyler stared at Alice like she knew nothing about the world.

"You're serious? You don't know what Fear Factor is?" Tyler sputtered, amazed that he knew something that a Cullen didn't know. Alice shrugged and nodded. Oh, to be a nonchalant non-blushing vampire...

"It's only the greatest show known to man!" Tyler said as if talking to a child. Which prompted a 'why-should-it matter-to-me' look from Alice.

"Look," Tyler said, "it's a contest. Six lucky people get to prove that 'Fear is not a Factor' for them by doing three different things. The one who completes the things the fastest gets 50 thousand dollars and bragging right that 'Fear is not a Factor for him.'"

Tyler would think that only guys aren't afraid. stupid macho-man. Girls are just as fearless as boys. I wasn't afraid of anything, except possibly tripping over nothing. There was no reason that I couldn't win that contest. Wait... That was it, I would enter that contest and win it. I would prove that I wasn't afraid of anything and rub it in Edward's face. It would work for Emmett too! This was a win-win situation.

I grabbed an application form from the envelope below the posted notice. This I would have to complete and send in to the PO box within a week according to that notice. This show was going to be happening in Forks due to a cancellation of another episode. As a filler Forks had been chosen.

I wondered why, Forks wasn't exactly all that famous or even that big. Maybe the producer had put up a giant map of the United States and then flung a dart at it. Heh. It didn't matter how they chose Forks, really. It only mattered that I was going to win and prove to Edward that I wasn't afraid.


End file.
